Klaus' Weakness
by Miss Keri Baby
Summary: "Every individual has a weakness you just have to find it. Klaus' weakness however is no weapon. It's not an object of some kind rather it's a who." Klaus/OC and Damon/Elena shipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first TVD fic, please go easy on me, and guess what it's a Klaus/OC fic and Damon/Elena. **_

_**I am a huge Delena shipper and I do love the Klaus and Caroline idea but Caroline wouldn't fit in my story line so it had to be an OC. This idea had been bothering me for months and I finally decided enough is enough so I wrote this down and am so eager to hear your response. **_

_**I really hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter one: "It's not a matter of what rather who"

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie walked on the now familiar gravel driveway leading to the boarding house with a spring in her step. Now you might be wondering why she of all people would be going the Boarding House in the first place and secondly why she was happy about it but Bonnie never did anything without a good reason. And her reason for even stepping foot in the house and willing agreeing to be in the same room and Damon is worthwhile.

Her hair blew in her face due to the harsh wind and she used the hand not holding her grimore to curl a lock of hair behind her ears. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the large mahogany door. She curled her fingers in the form of a fist and raised her knuckles to the door but before she could knock, the door swung open to reveal none other the irritating pompous Damon Salvatore. Honestly she couldn't fathom for the life of her why Elena is even remotely interested in him. Yes you heard her right.Bonnie was a lot of things but blind wasn't one of them. She sees the way Elena looks at Damon and she knows Elena feels something for Damon no matter how much she may try to hide it Bonnie can see and everybody that has eyes. After all they have been friends their entire life and in that time Bonnie has come to know Elena's mannerisms quite well. Even Caroline admits that she can see something between the two of them.

"Well if it isn't out resident Sabrina." Damon spoke in that mocking tone of his, making her halt in her thought process, "you're late." She just rolled her eyes at his words and pushed passed him into the Boarding House. She walked in the direction of the parlour knowing everyone would be there. Damon was a little miffed that Bonnie never took the bait and said something witty in return but he never mentioned it.

Walking in she saw that Damon was right, she was late, but she would never utter those word aloud. She looked around the room to see Elena sitting on the expensive red velvet sofa's next to Caroline who was all sunshine and rainbows very animatedly telling a story to her. It was nice to see them laughing and joking. With all the mayhem that had become a daily occurrence in Mystic Falls they rarely ever have a chance to behave like normal teenagers. Normal teenagers who only have to worry about their grades, whether or not they want to be a cheerleader, guys, sleepovers and all that. But they weren't normal teenagers. Their daily thoughts consisted of doppelgangers, witches, hybrids, supernatural curses and everything else that a normal person would never believe but Bonnie always believe that normal was overrated.

Stefan was behind the sofa from the two girls with a drink in hand. Alaric was across the room in a single sofa, also with a drink in hand and Jeremy was sitting across from him. Bonnie specifically asked Caroline to not involve Tyler in their get together not because she had something against him but because of his sire bond to Klaus. If this was the only way to kill Klaus then she had to make sure he never got a hold of the information she had in her, information that she hasn't able to fully comprehend yet.

She glanced at Jeremy for a few seconds before turning her head in the other direction. She was still mad at him about his dead girlfriends. She still took it as cheating even though they were dead and to add to that he never once told her about Vicki and Anna. No scratch that she was furious and refused to speak to him at all. In her moment of frustration she banged the grimore of the table next to the sofa with a louder thud than needed.

Damon walked further into the parlour and spoke but not before taking a sip of his drink, "so why did you gather us. Did you come too share one of your depressing tales because if you did, I don't have time for that," Bonnie grinded her teeth as hard as possible in an attempt to refrain from saying anything in return.

She turned away from him preferring to look at her friends instead. "I think I know how to destroy Klaus," she breathed out in a whisper that everyone could hear.

She was met with silence. Everyone was shocked, even Damon. It was Elena who leaned forward and began speaking first, "what do you mean Bonnie?"

She took a deep breath before continuing, "last night, I had a dream," she paused let them all adjust.

Damon gasped, which she knew was fake, and placed a hand on his chest in fake astonishment, "oh Bonnie had a dream. And here I thought witches were incapable of dreaming,"

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and prepared herself to give him a major aneurism but before she could Elena reprimanded him, "Damon if you would be quiet and listen Bonnie might have something that we can genuinely use," he turned his head to fix his gaze on Elena and they looked into each other's eyes sharing a conversion without even uttering a word. It did make Stefan a little uneasy seeing as his brother was practically having eye sex with his girlfriend.

Bonnie seeing as this was taking too long continued with her story hoping everyone would leave what they were doing and listen to her, "it was dream but it felt so real, like I was really there."

_**It was dark out and the only light Bonnie had access too was the light that illuminated from the full moon high in the night sky. She was in the forest that much she knew but it was different. She could feel the wind blowing in her face harshly and she could hear the noise it made when it resonated of the trees. With each step she took she could hear the crunching of the leaves beneath her foot. **_

_**She felt as if she had been walking for hours on end and she was in desperate need of hydration. She could tell because her mouth felt dry. It was then she heard it. It was a whisper, soft and slow, meant for her ears only. It was calling her, beckoning her to follow. She moved her now tired body in the direction of the sound.**_

_**She came to a standstill not knowing which way to go when the echo came again, this time much louder and more urgent.**_

_**Before long she caught the face of someone and her brain was telling her to run until that someone was found. She knew this person was leading her somewhere but Bonnie was too tired to follow. "Stop," even though it came out croaked and small the figure still halted and with deliberate, precise steps turned to reveal itself.**_

Almost everyone in the room was at the edge of their seats listening to every word that came out of Bonnie's mouth, eager to know what happened after. "Who was it?" Caroline asked excited but also a little bit scared.

"_**Emily," Bonnie expressed in shock. Emily shed a smile before answering, "Welcome my dear." Bonnie still a little panicked at her whereabouts didn't distinguish the warmth in her ancestor's words, "where are we? What am I doing here? Why is it so cold and dark?" Bonnie interrogated. Bonnie was still a bit scared of the elder woman from the time she decided to possess the younger witch's was a time in her life that Bonnie was hated. Having no control of your body, feeling completely helpless, she shuddered. **_

"_**No, no my child, you are asking the wrong questions. The question you need to ask yourself is 'How far are you willing to go to rid the world of Klaus' domination?' think very carefully Bonnie because once you decide you can't go back. This spell is irreversible and frankly it asks a lot of you."**_

_**Bonnie gulped at not only at her ancestors words but also the tone in which it was said. Bonnie stopped to analyse the question. How far is she willing to go to end Klaus? Bonnie considered herself to be a good enough person. Klaus on the other hand only bought pain and destruction wherever he went. Some much of lives he had ruined. No she was going to take him down. She **__needed __**to take him down.**_

_**Taking a deep breath she spoke, hoping she had made the right decision, "I'm in."**_

_**Emily smiled at Bonnie's choice. "Every individual has a weakness you just have to find it."**_

"_**There was a time in Klaus' life where he was happy. It was in this time that knowledge of his weakness finally surfaced. Yes I have this knowledge."**_

_**Without letting Emily to continue she interrupted, "is it some weapon that's hidden at the bottom of the sea or something?" she really hoped it wasn't because it would make their mission that much harder and water wasn't really her forte. **_

_**Emily laughed. Loud and heartily, "What an imagination and impatient I see," her words only prompted Bonnie to fold her arms across her chest and made her eyebrows seize in confusion.**_

"_**No weapon can kill him, at least not as far as I know. Pay special attention to the words I am about to say, Klaus' weakness is no weapon. It's not a matter of **__what __**rather **__who__**"**_

When Bonnie finished telling her everyone about her meeting with Emily she looked around the giant expanse of the room and was met with very shocked, very stunned faces, even Damon was speechless and that brought a little smile to her lips because she would give anything to see him speechless.

_**How was it? Did you all like it? Are you confused? Please review and share your thoughts. **_

_**I know it was from Bonnie perspective but it was the only way I could do it. I promise Damon is next. **_

_**Review? Pretty pretty please.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to thank Lily-Rose Morgan and megansalvatoreox for reviewing.**_

_** , Shopaholic-Pixxie-Cullen, and The Mystery Is In the Words for the favourite.**_

_**Croonsgirl, GabbyCB,**_ _** ,**_ _**The Mystery Is In the Words, jadeee-burgees and meansalvatoreox for the alerts.**_

_**Thank you guys, you rock.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**#TVD#TVD#TVD#**_

Chapter Two: "For Elena's Sake"

Damon's POV

When Damon received a phone call from Bonnie, Mystic Falls resident witch, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. He very rarely spoke to the girl unless he needed her help. To be totally honest he didn't like her. She was judgemental like every other witch before her. The only reason he ever tolerated her was….Elena.

The things he would do for the girl. Shaking his head he took a sip of his drink and looked around the room. Elena, Baby Gilbert and the Baby vamp had just walked into the room. Elena kissed Stefan as usual and proceeded to sit on the red velvet sofa next to the fireplace. It was then that she realised he was looking at her. She raised her head and met his gaze, her doe eyes widening. He didn't have the decency to look away. It was electrical like every other time he looked at her. The power she held over him was immense but he would never admit that to anyone, not even himself. Frankly his feelings for her scared him. Their gaze was so powerful that it sent shock waves down his spine. His blue eyes moved from her alluring eyes down to her lips. Her pink, plump lips that he desperately wanted to become familiar with. What would it feel like to kiss her? Like really kiss her. He would do anything to find out.

She tore her gaze from him when it became too much and looked down at her lap. Damon in an effort to get away from the sudden tension in the room woke up and made his way to the front door when he heard the witch's car turn into the driveway.

He spent the next few minutes to try to get a rise from the girl in an effort to forget about what just transpired between him and Elena a few minutes ago but Bonnie didn't take the bait. When he made a comment about her dreaming he could see she was trying very hard to not give him a very painful headache. Elena had stopped her though when she decided to reprimand him. He fixed his stare on her once again. Looking in her eyes he could see everything. It was like they were talking to each other without uttering any words. She was telling him to stop. No she was begging him and he did. She was silent throughout the telling of Bonnie's freaky dream.

Just because he didn't say it out loud doesn't mean he didn't think it. Having your ancestor pop up in your dream and offer you the one thing you wanted the most. Said ancestor who took full control of your body a few years prior was some really creepy shit. Witches were peculiar that way though.

"All Emily told me was that her name was Anastasia and that she could help." Bonnie spoke just as confused with the rest of us.

Damon could keep his thoughts to himself any loner and began to speak, "you not making any sense Bonnie," he said her name angrily, "this tells us nothing. How can she help? Does she know of a weapon to kill him? These are important questions Witch. Do you know the answers?" he asked harshly.

Elena wove her fingers around his arm in a way to calm him done. She knew exactly what to do because it worked, slightly, "Damon give her chance. She is trying to help. Before this we were at a dead end. At least now we have something. I know it isn't much but it's a start," her voice was soft and soothing and it made him calm down considerably and it also gave Bonnie a chance to share the rest of her information.

"I don't know exactly how she is involved. What I do know is that we have to bring her back. She is our only hope." Bonnie responded.

"What do you mean bring her back Bonnie?" Caroline inquired curiously.

Bonnie sighed, "She's….dead."

This made Damon whip his head up in rage, "oh great another dead end. What are you going to bring her back from the _dead?_ Performance a resurrection spell?" he spoke sarcastically before seeing her expression. "You're going to perform a resurrection spell," he spoke unbelievably.

Damon's been around this earth for a long time and he knew doing such a thing is dark magic. It consumes and sucks the life out of you if you can't control and every witch that went to the dark side couldn't control it and it was it for them. They were lost forever.

Stefan ever the noble one voices Damon's thoughts, "Bonnie you can't do that. This is dark magic and bringing somebody back from the dead is some deep stuff. You do you know that to give a life you have to take a life."

Damon continued Stefan's point but only to annoy her, "isn't it a witches' moral code. It's all about balance and I never pegged you for taking an innocent life, after all the times you preach to us." Damon smirked when she scowled. He loved doing that.

"You're right. To give a life you have to take one but this girl, she's different." Bonnie attempted to explain.

"In what way?" Alaric questioned. Bonnie glanced at him when she answered the question, "she not _**really **_dead. She trapped I guess or locked up depending on how you look at it. She's not dead but she's not alive either. She's stuck in that place between both worlds. Like there's a pull to death, to finally letting go of her human life but there is also a pull to our side, something that's holding her here. My best guess would be Klaus' weakness."

"Bonnie how are you even going to get her here? How are you going to convince to help us?" Caroline asked suddenly worried about her friend's safety.

Damon sat silently processing everything the witch said. What was so special about this girl? And how does she know what Klaus's weakness is? Was she close to him? A lover? A friend?

There were so many questions that Damon wanted the answer too but he didn't know where to get it.

"I can go there and bring her back. I know it's dangerous but I have to at least _**try**_. All I need is someone to hold me onto this side. I can go there and get her. I doubt she would ask any questions. I am giving her something so precious, life, escape. She'll come. I know it."

Damon looked around the room to see everyone's face was filled with worry for the witch. He couldn't care less about her life as long as the girl came back to this side. He eyes landed on Elena's who was also worried for her friend and his heart melted. He guessed he cared a little if the witch died but only because her death would bring Elena sadness and he hated seeing the woman he loved sad and unhappy.

"How do you know what she looks like?" Damon questioned. Everyone tuned their heads in his direction. He did have a valid point. "Emily showed me. She put the image in my head. I'll know what she looks like the moment I see her."

Elena was the one to speak next, "but she'll need your help Damon. Alaric, Jeremy and I are humans and too weak to hold her onto this side. Caroline is a new vampire that eliminates her and Stefan…." She finished off knowing she didn't have to complete the sentence. Damon smiled in his head. Bonnie would never ask him for his help and the only one brave enough was Elena.

"So that leaves me," he spoke the unspoken statement. He thought it over in his head quickly. He did want to defeat Klaus and at this point in time they had exhausted all their options. This was the only available one. What if this was their last chance?

Damon had no choice, "I'm in."

Damon had spent the entire night thinking over everything the witch said and to an extent Emily. He never really spoke to the woman all that much. All he knew about her was that she was Katherine's handmaiden. He didn't have any interest to get to know her further.

But she was a witch and if there was one thing Damon would know is that witches can be sneaky little things. They would do whatever it takes to protect their family and he guessed he understood that to an extent but they were powerful beings. Tampering with them needed bravery and courage.

The only thing that was held Damon back at this given moment was what if this was all part of Klaus' elaborate plan. What if he planted information in Emily's grasp knowing Bonnie would bite, if this was all part of a giant scheme to get Elena.

He had climbed through to the Gilbert house moments prior and now he was seated at the window bench. Picking his head up his thoughts drifted to the night where he told Elena he loved her. It was there in his mind, always lurking, torturing him with the image of her face. He remembered that day like the back of his hand. Every move, every word every thought, he remembered. It burned in his mind.

He wanted so badly for her know those words. Even though he made her forget he felt like she knows. He knows with every fibre of his being that she doesn't return his feelings. That his love is unrequited but there was a tiny, minuscule part of him that wished, hoped that she feels something for him.

Some days he'd pretend she returned his feelings. That she needed him as much as he needed her and when she would tell him she loves him, it sounded so full of love and happiness. It was genuine but then he would wake up. He would wake up and he would hate himself for being so weak as to let his subconscious go that far but deep within him he wanted nothing more than those dreams to be true.

He picked himself of the bench and made his way to the side of her bed. Gently so as to not disturb her he sat at the edge looking at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was calm. She was in peace. Grabbing a lock of her brown hair in his hands he thought she had never looked more beautiful. She was like an angel, bringing happiness to all those around. She was the one holding this dysfunctional family together. Alaric, Jeremy, his brother, Vampire Barbie, Witchy Bonnie, the pathetic excuse of a human Matt, the hybrid Tyler, even him. She was the glue that held them in place.

Even though she would never love him the way he wanted he couldn't bring himself to walk away. Living a life without having to see her face was something he couldn't imagine. It invoked feelings deep inside him that he couldn't describe. He did want her to be happy and if she was well and truly happy with his brother, he would walk away. It would be painful and it would be hard. Probably the hardest thing he would ever have to do but he would be the bigger man and walk away. Before Elena he would never have considered doing something like that. If he wanted something he would have it no matter who got hurt in the process but she did come along and she made him see things in a different light. She made him want to be something worthy of saving, worthy of _loving._

Now he cared for the inhabitants of this town. He cared for his brother. He may not be good at expressing his feelings but that doesn't mean he doesn't have them.

He glanced and the goddess below him and caressed her cheek, with the back of his knuckles loving the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips, for the last time that night before standing up again. He got what he came for now he was leaving.

His mind was made up. He would do anything to save Elena from the evil clutches of Klaus and if this person Bonnie spoke of offered had any idea of how to destroy him than Damon would take it. He had no choice but to trust the witch, for Elena's sake.

_**#TVD#TVD#TVD#**_

_**So how was it? I would really like it if you review. Please at least give me 5 reviews.**_

_**I know this chapter was mainly Delena but I wanted to make Damon's feelings and thoughts clear.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I love writing it.**_

_**I want to thank MusicalLover17, Martine and Mikachu for reviewing.**_

_**Smilin steph, Bellatrix-andromeda, MusicalLover17 and katten alice for the favourites**_

_**Klausgirl4055, cakepopshelly, beverlie4055, Bellatrix-andromeda, MusicalLover17, ghoulish-reader, xxTanya96xx and katten alice for the alerts.**_

_**You guys rock.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**_

_**#TVD#TVD#TVD#**_

Chapter 3: "Mystery Woman"

Damon's POV

Damon stirred in his sleep when the sunshine reflected onto his bare back. Rubbing his eyes he became clear in his surroundings. He heard voices downstairs due to his sensitive hearing. From what he heard it was his brother and the witch conversing in regards to the upcoming spell.

She needed candles. Was there any spell a witch could perform without candles? The witch's house must be infested with candles of all sorts.

He picked himself of his very comfortable bed and made his way to the shower where he spent the time further inspecting every factor of what this spell pertains. One may think of his as impulsive and rash but Damon would like to believe that he thought of something first; inspecting every angle possible and then executed it. After all almost every plan they came up with so far was his idea but almost every plan failed in some way because the people involved never stuck to the script.

He walked downstairs ignoring his brother and the witch and made a bee line for the kitchen. Transferring the blood from the blood bag to the mug he turned toward the microwave to heat up his breakfast. He heard the front door opening and shutting and he made out the person doing the actions were none other than Elena according to her heart beat. Damon had but hearted her heartbeat, for safety measure of course. Now he was able to detect the beating any given time. He especially liked the pounding sound it made when he invaded her personal space. He smirked at the thought of her face and her body's action. He doe eyes would bulge in hesitation and he imagined a little desire and her body would go rigid because she would know how to deal with the feelings she was experiencing.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to greet his newest guest. She was standing in between Stefan and Bonnie who was telling her something. She was bobbing her head up and down to show both agreement and understanding. Her hair was open as usual and it was pin straight as usual. Damon imagined Katherine ruined curls for Elena. The only time she ever wore her hair in curls was way back then at the Mystic Fall pageant where Damon had been her fill-in escort because Stefan was off the bunny diet and taking his pick from the many different Mystic Falls residents.

Elena caught him staring at her subconsciously and she smiled, "good morning." Damon stopped his trail of thought to reply, "good morning El-en-a" he pronounced know it bugged her.

Irritation swarmed her face instantly and all it did was make him smirk and illicit a feeling deep in his groin. Damn she looked hot when she was mad. She opened her mouth to say something but the front door opened again and in came Jeremy, Caroline and Alaric. Great the whole crew was here so they could finally begin the spell or ritual or whatever.

"Great now that everyone's here we can start," Damon said sarcasm dripped in his tone.

They all walked further in the room and made themselves comfortable. Damon took the last gulp of blood from his mug, licked his lips dry of the few drops that escaped his mouth then walked so that he was standing right next to Bonnie waiting for her instructions.

Bonnie took a deep breath and then spoke, "by me holding you hand it'll anchor me to this side, so when I am making my way back with her it'll be easy. But whatever you do Damon you can't let go of my hand." She was so serious and she looked directly into his eyes to portray her point.

She grabbed onto his hand and before he knew it all the candles scattered about the room came alight bringing brightness to the room. She then closed her eyes and began chanted words in the ancient language until silence. She abruptly stopped speaking and her body lost its weight and she plummeted to the ground but before the head could make contact with the hard floor Damon caught her around the waist with his other available hand, that wasn't grasping hers.

Alaric who was the closet male next to Damon came over to help place her in the chair, Damon still not letting go of her hand.

They spent the next ten minutes looking at each other and thinking over this spell well at least Damon was thinking about the spell and the mystery woman. Who was she?

Seconds later smoke began rising from the surface of the Boarding house. Damon also felt as if some supernatural force was holding him to the ground. Was it the fog doing that?

He could make fog that was for sure but this was different it was misty in colour it was black, darkness. The magic Bonnie was doing was wrong. Damon slowly let out his left hand it went around Elena's waist from the front, over her stomach. He was too concerned about what was happening so he didn't get the time to savour the feel of his hand on her tummy. Applying force he placed her directly behind him, effectively shielding her from any danger that may happen.

Everyone in the room was on edge. It was like their fear was so pronounced that he could feel it radiating around them in waves. The strongest though was Elena and seeing as she was closest to him he could feel her fear tenfold.

The smoke started to clear up and Damon was left to look around at the damage. Alaric, Jeremy and Elena were coughing from the smoke but what caught his attention the most was the individual in the centre of the room. His hands lost its grip from Elena's waist and his feet subconsciously made their way over to her.

He didn't care about anyone else in the room all that mattered was putting one foot in front the other until it reached its destination.

He bent down in front of the nameless woman and just looked. Her long thick black mane prevented him from seeing her face so he picked at her hair until he could see her features. She was pale skinned and young too. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell the shade of her eyes but there was something about her. Something so familiar, he closed his eyes and he saw a flash of something but before he could make notice of what it was it disappeared rom his mind like it was never there.

Stefan's voice brought him out of his reverie, "Damon what do you think you are doing?" he asked his voice forceful.

"Checking for a pulse," he replied even though it was a lie. He placed his forefinger and middle finger to the juncture of her neck, feeling the faint but ever present thump.

"Can't you hear her pulse? I mean you do have like supersonic hearing" Jeremy spoke puzzled.

Damon just sighed, "there are too many humans her. I would be able to distinguish one over the other."

His response just made Jeremy nod his head in understanding and their attention all turned away from him and the mystery woman when they heard Bonnie's gasp.

Damon carefully picked up the dark haired woman who was very beautiful and stood up. His actions prompted his brother to turn his attention away from Bonnie and in his direction, "Damon what are you doing?" he asked puzzled at Damon's movements.

"Well she is of no use to us now. Who knows how long she was trapped in that place. If she is going to answer any of our questions she's going to need energy, energy that a human can only obtain from food and sleep." He spoke as if the answer was obvious.

Damon not worried about his brother carried her up the stairs and into one of the guest room where he placed her gently onto the bed. He did know why he felt like he needed to be gentle with her, why he felt as if he needed to treat her like glass, fragile, he just did. There was some part of him that responded when he saw her. He could pin point exactly what it was, just that it was there.

He walked back down the stairs to find everyone seated on the sofa's all facing Bonnie, who had a cup in her hand, most probably water. They all turned to look at him and he had a feeling his presence interrupted whatever story Bonnie was sharing but she carried on speaking when he walked to pour himself a drink, "it was so weird being there, it's like eerie in a way, I don't really know how to explain it."

Caroline seemed very intrigued in Bonnie's tale, "so how did you convince her?" she asked anxious to know more.

"Well at first you could see her fear because she didn't know me and she wasn't willing to take my help. She kept on asking what she would need to give me in return. It was like she knew exactly why I was there. I think the only time I saw her guard go down was when she saw you Damon," Bonnie spoke turning to face the aforementioned individual.

Damon wasn't really interested in all the witch had to say but when she mentioned his name and when everyone turned and looked at him expectantly he asked, "Why do you say that?"

His question made Bonnie shrug, "I don't know. She didn't want to come with and she saw you and she looked puzzled and like lost in thought. She knew your name because I heard her mumble it and then she gave me her hand and that was it."

Damon was confused but he didn't show it rather he settled for a sarcastic comment, "I think you're confusing yourself. I haven't seen that woman in my life."

It was true; he hadn't seen her in his life. She did look familiar but if he saw her he would remember her.

Desperate to change the topic he looked directly a Bonnie, "great now that we are done sharing stories around the fire why don't you use your witchy powers and put a spell around the house. One that would prevent our captive upstairs from fleeing"

She just frowned and bit out, "I can't use my magic right now Damon. I just did a very powerful spell I am still recovering"

"I don't really care about your problems as long as you get it done by the end of the day" he replied in a flippant tone. He then walked straight out of the house for some time to himself effectively ending the conversation.

_**#TVD#TVD#TVD#**_

_**I hope it lived up to your expectations and I really hope to hear from you guys in a form of a review ;)**_

_**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would apologise for updating so late but my only excuse is that I was carried away with summer and I didn't have time but alas here it is. I hope you enjoy. **___

_**I want to thank moos90 and Savannah Mayhem for the favourites. I also want to thank owlontheroof, TWD, Naty Fofy, Moos90, GreekLia and Amor Mio for the alerts. You guys made my day.**_

_**~TVD~TVD~TVD~**_

Chapter: "Show Time"

Damon's POV

It was almost noon and everyone had once again gathered at the Salvatore house. They were debating whether or not to wake up who Damon like to refer as 'The Mystery Woman' in his head though. He would never say it out loud and the others were debating about waking her up or not he firmly believed that one of them just go up shake her until she wakes up and if that doesn't work then they can always try a nice glass of cold water.

They had been contemplating this for over an hour and it was annoying the hell out of him, "look if you guys don't wanna wake up sleepy beauty then I'll go. I have no problem playing the bad guy," it was true he always did the dirty work but this time he was more than happy to do it.

A lot of time had elapsed and all this waiting was killing him. He needed some answers and he needed it now.

Finally Blondie had spoken, "As much as it pains me to say this and trust me it does, Damon is right. We need answers and we need now."

He seemed shocked that she actually said that he was right but he quickly raised his glass filled with bourbon, to his lips to hide his expression. He swallowed before speaking, "great now that its settled Blondie," he jerked his head to the side and in an upward movement suggesting that she be the one to wake the woman.

Caroline's face scrunched up in annoyance, "wait why does it have to be me?" she whined.

Damon sighed, why does he surround himself with these people? "It has to be you because you are a _vampire_. You can defend yourself if she does anything."

Everybody looked at him in confusion, not understanding his explanation, "why would Caroline need to defend herself?" Ric asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

It was Stefan who answered this time, "we don't know anything about her and her capabilities and Caroline's is infectious." Stefan hastily began to defend himself pointing his finger at her, "and that's not a bad thing. You can make her feel at home. We can't send Elena because we don't know if she knows Katherine or not and Bonnie is…." He struggled for a right word to describe the witch.

"Not very easily approachable or nice," Damon completed for is but not before laughing at Stefan for almost stuttering on his words.

"I'll have you know that I am a very nice person, Damon" Bonnie claimed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he replied nonchalantly.

"And it'll be weird if we go because well we're guys and that might make her feel uncomfortable," Stefan finished so Bonnie as well as everyone else's attention drifted to him.

It seemed as if Caroline would have to wake their house guest anymore because the ones with sensitive hearing picked up the shuffling of the blankets and the movement from upstairs.

Caroline being Caroline panicked, "what do I say to her guys?" she fixed her eyes on Elena and Bonnie.

Damon being Damon though couldn't resist adding a few words, "Just smile with those pearly whites of yours and be your normal, perky, annoying self," she smirked right at her. He loved getting a rise out of her. It was fun to see her get angry.

_**~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~**_

Caroline's POV

"Just smile with those pearly whites of yours and be your normal perky, annoying self," Damon spoke with his usual cocky voice that drove Caroline crazy. What made her ever like him way back then? Hell what does Elena see in him right now?

Caroline never saw the appeal, like at all. "I wasn't talking to you Damon," she sneered. God she really can't stand him sometimes, well actually most of the time.

She turned away from his and made her way upstairs hearing Elena's voice as she walked, "why do you always have to antagonise her Damon?"

Taking the stairs one at a time the heels of her black boots clicking on the floor she heard Damon's response, "there's a huge difference between antagonising and telling the truth Elena." He said annoyingly but she heard his voice turn soft, the way it only turns when he is talking to Elena.

She stopped paying attention to the activity in the living room and focused her attention on the inhabitant in the room behind the door she was standing in front of. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on the handle and pushed open the door.

She could see a mass of black hair sprawled on the pillow and a body hidden under the duvet. The body began moving in an upright position. When she noticed Caroline she pushed herself hastily backwards in an attempt to get away from her but her actions only made her bang into the headboard behind her.

Caroline put her arms out palms facing the bed and spoke slowly, "hey, hey, I am not going to hurt you I swear. I am here to see how you are doing," she said before plastering a big smile in her face to complete her gesture.

The woman looked at Caroline apprehensively. Caroline also realised the woman had the most stunning pair of blue eyes she had ever saw. It was actually really pretty. The blonde girl felt no danger from her.

She approached the bed and placed herself gently at the edge not breaking eye contact with the blue-eyed girl. "Hey my name is Caroline what's yours? She asked even though she already knew the answer.

The girl debated before answering, "Anastasia." She all but whispered.

"Well Anastasia you sure were tired, you've been asleep for almost a whole day. How do you feel?" Caroline smiled.

Anastasia looked puzzled for a few seconds whispering to herself, "a whole day," before addressing Caroline, "I am fine, thank you for asking."

She noticed that the girl spoke very well; it was going to take her a while to get used to the 21st century.

"Why don't I get you some breakfast while you shower?" Caroline asked getting up from the bed prompting Anastasia to do the same.

She looked at Caroline in confusion, "I apologise in advance if I am being rude but may I inquire as to what a _shower _is?"

Yep she is definitely going to have some trouble keeping up Caroline thought before she burst out in a hearty laugh that made Ana even more confused.

Caroline walked into the bathroom and straight to the shower getting right to work on setting it at the perfect temperature, "it is how we have a bath in this time."

As soon as the water was release Ana jumped up in shock and let out a little gasp which made Caroline laugh even more, "It's only water, here feel" she said grabbing her hand.

Ana's eyes sparkled in amazement while she ran her hand under the spray, "wow this is quiet fascinating," she murmured.

"Great I'll give you some privacy. The soap is in its rack and the towels are…." She trailed of because she didn't know the answer. "Where are the towels," she whispered.

"The cabinet across the shower, third shelf," Damon responded having heard her question from all the way downstairs. She nodded her head even though he couldn't see her.

"The towels are on the third shelf in the cabinet. Enjoy yourself while I go and find you some clothes that are more fitting to this time." Caroline focused her attention on Ana.

Ana nodded her head and Caroline walked out but halted when she heard Ana speak, "it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss Caroline."

She turned around to face the voice, "my friends call me Caroline," her words elicited a smile from Ana, her first for the day, "thank you…for showing me how to use a shower…Caroline."

Caroline smiled and walked out the door, "if you have any trouble just shout."

_**~TVD~TVD~TVD~**_

Damon's POV

After he told Caroline where the towels were they all sat around the room and decided to wait for Ana as he started to refer her. He didn't want to stay in the same room as his brother and the witch who every few seconds would look up and glare at him. He knew Elena's friends hated him hell he knew everybody hated him and he hated them too but it was like Bonnie loved to hate him. Whenever any of their plans didn't work she successfully found someone to blame it on. He loathed that they put all the blame on him because his plans were awesome and were always able to be successful but someone always took a detour from the script and began reading their own lines and bogged everything up.

He walked into the kitchen and began taking out all the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. It was still morning and pancakes were a classic breakfast choice. His hands paused on the flour when he thought 'Does she even like pancakes?' no wait 'had she even eaten pancakes in her life?'

He shook his head, he already had the stuff and she must appreciate that he even did it in the first place. The only person he ever cooked for was Elena when she stayed over all that times when Stefan was running around with Klaus. Well now he was back and normal, for the most part.

He liked to believe that she enjoyed his cooking; she did tell him it was nice and practically moaned when she tasted it for the first time. It was the one of the first times he smiled, like actually smiled and he was happy. He was happy that he could make her smile, even if it was for a little while.

His feelings for her ran so deep it was much more intense and _real_ than his feelings for Katherine. After meeting and falling for Elena whatever he felt for Katherine seemed so insignificant and miniscule, at least in his mind it was.

After Elena he realised he wasn't in love with Katherine, he was in love with the _idea _of love she presented. When he met her he was a human, a naïve, innocent, hopeless romantic. He wanted to change the world. He loved his brother. Well he still loved his brother but he guessed it was like a love/hate relationship that they shared.

He hated that he had to share Katherine with Stefan. She never gave a damn, she enjoyed being fought over. She revelled in the fact that she caused a drift between us.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Elena's footsteps until she landed right across from him. She placed her hands on the kitchen counter and spoke, "what's with the frown?" she inquired.

He picked his head up, because it was downward measuring the ingredients, to face her. Even though he had an entire thought process he still managed to put all he needed into the big yellow plastic bowl in his hands. He grabbed the metal spoon next to him and began stirring but his gaze was fixed on Elena, "just thinking," he replied vaguely.

She nodded her head understanding that he didn't want to share his thoughts even though she wished he would, "what are you doing," she asked instead with a slight giggle.

He smiled at her curiosity, "well I figured our recently-brought-back-from-the-dead guest would be hungry and I decided what better way to get her on our side than with my golden crispy and utterly delicious pancakes."

"Ooh that was the right way to go," she moaned. "Your pancakes are to die for." She complimented him.

"I could make some for you if you want some," he offered. The voice she used was just too perfect for him to say no to.

She blushed, "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"So that's a yes. A stack of pancakes coming up," he declared.

She sat on the counter, her legs swinging while she watched Damon work the kitchen like he owned it. Well he owned it but that's not the point. He seemed a little uneasy working while she watched him so attentively but he also felt excited. She could be acting all lovey dovey with Stefan in the living room but she decided to spend the time with him. She also tried to hit him with a handful of flour but she seemed to forget that he was a vampire with sensitive hearing and super speed. He did praise her for her attempt though and she laughed too. Overall those 45 minutes was the best part of his day.

He placed the finished product on the island next to Elena. It was in two plates, one for Elena and one for Anastasia. He didn't want to make coffee because he didn't know if she drank that ever and he didn't want to overwhelm her with all the new things so he settled for orange juice, safe and easy choice.

He carried both the plates while Elena carried the syrup and the juice into the next room when he heard their new guest walking down the stairs albeit hesitantly. Show time he thought.

_**~TVD~TVD~TVD~**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. I need to know what you guys think.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


End file.
